The present technology relates to an organic light emitting device having an insulating film as a device separation film under an organic layer and a display unit including the same.
In recent years, as one of flat panel displays, an organic light emitting display using an organic light emitting device have attracted attentions. Since the organic light emitting display does not need a backlight, the thickness and the weight thereof are able to be decreased. Further, since the organic light emitting display is a self-luminous type display, the view angle is wide and the power consumption is low. Further, the organic light emitting display is regarded as a display having sufficient response to a high-definition and high-speed video signal. Therefore, development of the organic light emitting display has been advanced toward the practical use thereof.
As a configuration of the organic light emitting device, for example, a configuration in which a first electrode, an organic layer including a light emitting layer, and a second electrode are sequentially formed over a substrate with a TFT (Thin Film Transistor), a planarizing layer, and the like in between has been known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-110575). On the rim of the first electrode, an insulating film (device separation film) to secure insulation between the first electrode and the second electrode is provided (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-4347 and 2001-175200). The insulating film is provided in the moderately tapered shape for the purpose of preventing deterioration of device characteristics due to disconnection of the organic layer having a significantly small film thickness and the second electrode.